


Cracks

by alohdark



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: Matt’s “Fake it until it’s true” shell had a crack in it. It was small and wouldn’t be noticeable to the people Matt fakes in front of every day but Frank could see it.





	

It was cracked.

Frank could see it as clearly as he could see Matt’s smile through the scope of his rifle. Matt’s “Fake it until it’s true” shell had a crack in it. It was small and wouldn’t be noticeable to the people Matt fakes in front of every day but Frank could see it. Could see Matt was slowly bleeding out through the fracture. Frank had watched for weeks to make sure he was right, in between his usual reconnaissance.

It was a crack.

Matt turned his head, his smile turning forced and frozen for just a moment as he stared directly towards Frank. Frank had no doubts that Matt had known he was there from the moment Frank had set up on the roof. He had confirmation on his hunch so there was no more use following Matt during his daylight hours. Frank packed up his rifle and cleaned up his nest before disappearing into his own shadows.

It was another two weeks before their paths crossed again. Frank would have put money down that they’d end up fighting together, or against one another, when Frank had gunned down his more recent targets but Daredevil had been no where to be seen during the massacre. So it was surprising when Matt sat down across from Frank at the hole-in-the-wall dinner he had just entered.

“Counselor.” Frank said in acknowledgment before raising his coffee to his lips and signaling to his waitress for another cup of coffee.

Matt was soft spoken to the women as he ordered his own up and gingerly set aside of suit jacket, briefcase and cane. Neither spoke until the fresh mug and a full pot was put on the table.

“Mug’s about an inch 2 o’clock vector from your right hand. Pitcher’s four inches 11 o’clock from your left.” Frank said, as he put down the pitch after refilling his own mug.

Matt smirked. They both knew Matt knew exactly where the items were but Frank was respecting the civilian clothes and secret identity. It was a peace offering. Whatever this meeting was, it was between two men who had the same fundamental ideals if vastly different beliefs on the best methods of achieving this. Not a meeting between two violent vigilantes.

“You’ve been in New York a lot longer than I expect for you, Frank.” Matt said after mixing sugar and milk into his coffee.

“Had a few loose ends to tie up. Time to kill in between.”

“Is that why you were spying on me?” Matt asked, his milky eyes, hidden behind his glasses as they were, staring straight into Frank’s. Matt only ever put the effort into making eye contact when he was being utterly serious.

“Following you to kill time?” Frank asked. “No. Following you to see how badly you were bleeding out? Yes.”

“I’m fine.” Matt protested.

“Don’t bullshit me, choir boy.” Frank leaned forward. “That girlfriend of yours doesn’t know you well enough to see it. That partner of yours is too used to you hiding to question it. But I can see the blood trail you’re leaving. Soon enough you won’t be able to cauterize the wound.”

“I’m fine, Frank.” Matt said, his voice stone.

Frank reached out slowly with his right hand, slowly drawing his middle finger down the artery of Matt’s wrist. Their fingers met and Frank briefly squeezed before returning his hands to the safety of his mug. “Watch yourself, Matthew.” He said softly. “When you bleed out you turn into me. We both know you don’t want that. Go talk to Foggy or your girlfriend. You really want them in your life. You need to open up.”

Matt stared into the middle distance between their booth and the opposite wall. “This isn’t anything I can’t fix by myself.”

Frank snorted. “Keep saying that. I look forward to joining you in Rikers.”

They finished their coffee in silence. Frank could tell that Matt was thinking the entire time up until them leaving together.

“Sometimes,” Matt started. “I forget that before you became who you are now you…”

“We are who we are, Murdock. You isolate yourself and you’ll become me. Don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I never really intended to post this. I just wrote it when I was feeling like Matt was and need to purge the feeling. I'm only posting it now because I'm testing if the ao3feed I set up on tumblr works. Find it at ao3feed-fratt if it worked!


End file.
